scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Greetings
Hello, all. My name is Pipa (Holly). I am a SCA newbie from the border of Meridies and Trimaris. I'll be landing on Oki in about 3 weeks. I've been stateside for 2 years but prior to that was on island for almost 4 years. I'm very excited about coming back and I'm glad to see that there's an active group. I have varying degrees of skill in knitting, spinning, weaving, and sewing. I'm interested in and am bringing some supplies for calligraphy/illumination. I'm also bringing some canvas panels (painting drop cloths) with plans to make painted tent panels for a pop-up style tent. Hopefully I can avoid the issue of dreaded mold. My express and household goods shipments have already packed out, but if someone is desperate for a *small* sized resource let me know. If I can fit it into my luggage I'll be glad to pick it up for you and bring it along. I'm new to using a wiki and I'm still stumbling around the site a bit so if I post in odd places please bear with me! YIS Pipa Follywolle 22:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Greetings! I am glad to see that you are figuring out how to use the wiki. If you are interested in Nålbinding, I have a book I picked up in Stockholm that explains it step-by-step in both Swedish and English with lots of photos (see it in the library). Be sure to stay in touch with your local herald back in Meridies, so you can find out about your heraldry submission. Do you know if it has gone to Laurel yet, or is it still at Kingdom? If you know which letter it went out in, Allan and I can try to help you keep track of it. I wish you a safe and pleasant journey, and look forward to meeting you when you arrive. Anything we can do to help you get settled in, just let us know. Yours in Service, Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 10:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you done any Nålbinding yourself? I've read that it produces something similar to knitting and that some extant textiles have been mislabeled as knitting. N&D are at the proofreading stage. It sounds like they'll be approved in the next month or so. Also, I've been looking for black and white line drawings of the Kingdom, Principality, and Stronghold devices (though clear color images will do in a pinch). If anyone has a copy or can point me in the right direction I would appreciate it. I want to transfer the designs to transparencies before I leave the states. I'll double check the group scheduled once I get on Oki. I'm sure I'll be crazy busy the first couple of weeks but I look forward to making it to fighter practice, etc and meeting everyone. YIS Pipa Follywolle 01:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't actually done any nålbinding, but I have seen the results, and it looked a lot like knitting to me. I don't have b&w copies of the Kingdom, Baronial and Stronghold arms, but I do have some fairly clean copies that I can easily white out. I'll try to get the b&w versions uploaded for you today. Sounds like you've got some interesting heraldry-related A&S projects in mind. I like that! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 01:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks so much for taking the time to fix up b&w copies for me. Hopefully we'll end up with some nicely decorated tent walls and/or floor coverings for the Stronghold. YIS Pipa Follywolle 02:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sweet! I'm working on it now. Just finished with my new surcoat and shield cover. I wanted to have them done for tuesday's demo. I should have you black & whites up soon! Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 12:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC)